


【独普】捉月亮

by 观鸭知鹅 (kingra)



Series: 土豆田 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingra/pseuds/%E8%A7%82%E9%B8%AD%E7%9F%A5%E9%B9%85
Summary: APH 路德维希x基尔伯特人物属于本家，故事属于我。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 土豆田 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655029
Kudos: 4





	【独普】捉月亮

**Author's Note:**

> APH 路德维希x基尔伯特
> 
> 人物属于本家，故事属于我。

那是一个遥远又混乱的时代。

起初，宇宙还是一片混沌的样子。物质在极不稳定的力场中漫无目的地漂浮、碰撞、爆炸，然后聚集成一个个巨大的不规则球体。聚集的物质越多，球体的质量就越大，这些质量不一的球体造成了强弱不一的力场，力场与力场之间依旧不够稳定，它们在竞争游戏中角逐，碰撞、爆炸，直到重新凝聚为更为巨大的巨型球体。

在湮灭与重生的轮回中，星星——那些发着光和热的超巨型聚合体——诞生了。

它们的质量是那么惊人，周围的力场为它们臣服，同时却也还蠢蠢欲动凝视着路过的其他东西。一些距离稍近的星球来不及逃，立马就被变得沉稳而不可抗拒的力场捕捉，固定在一颗星周围一环既定的轨道里。

宇宙的样貌就这样从一个点的开始形成，逐渐尘埃落定。

那时世界上“什么”都没有，路德维希记得，只有他和基尔伯特。他们那会儿甚至没有名字。很久很久之后，为了方便区分自己和其他所有事物的区别，他们才给自己选定了一个代号。

自他们的意识产生起，就存在于这个被液体包围的蓝色星球上，周围是零落的、数量极多的巨大火山。那些火山一刻不停地向上方喷吐着炽热的岩浆和黑色的灰尘——这边歇了，那边又冒起烟雾来，细腻的粉尘洋洋洒洒，向天空，向大地。

路德维希兄弟俩无疑是相当厌恶这些火山的。当它们像约定好一样齐齐喷发时，烟尘便铺天盖地，遮挡住漆黑天空中唯一的巨大光源与热源。自这以后很长一段时期，不管星球的这面是向着还是背着星系中那颗温暖的恒星，整个地球表面都再没像从前那样暖和过。光与暗的交替在温度的体现上，只有冰冷和更冰冷。

更冰冷的黑夜来临时，路德维希兄弟总是只能在倾压过来的寒风中瑟缩着相互拥抱，等待着笨拙的星球将自己均匀地翻个身，让太阳再度温和地炙烤它圆润的肚皮。

不知过了多久，那些张着大嘴巴的火山才变得安静。从前抬头就能看到的无边宇宙藏到了云层和蓝天的后面。

温度回暖。

基尔伯特说：“新纪元开始了。”

这个星球开始出现许多奇妙的转变，如果从宇宙中向它远远望去，就能看到许多新生的斑点。那些斑点将会在漫长时间中缓慢扩张与变化。新的生命在上面出生与死亡，经过更漫长的挣扎求存后，这些生命又将为这孕育它们的一切赋予名称。兄弟俩的名字就是在那之后决定的。

但今天我们要讲的故事和这些很久以后发生的事情并没有什么太大的关系。

我们谈到：火山们一言不发，地球又变得暖和起来。兄弟俩也变得欢快，在新生的大气层、陆地和海洋间游走，观察那些新的变化——令人惊奇，世界还是从前的世界，却又和那时不太一样了。

基尔伯特常常把自己挂在一块蓬松云层的边缘，寻些路德维希无法理解的开心。

这会儿他也挂在那里，身下是一层厚厚的乌云，暗灰色让它看起来比平日的白云更柔和。一幕雨帘挂在它下方，绵绵密密地朝地上落去。

基尔伯特看着火山熔岩凝固而成大地又逐渐爬上绿色，隐隐觉得那里就要热闹起来了。于是他说：

“我们得留下点什么。”

听的人为了安抚自己因为兄长心血来潮的提议而抽痛的腹部沉默了一会儿。按理来说他应该不会出现任何生理问题，但胃痛却像自然规律一样伴随着他且无法抗拒。

“好的，哥哥，”路德维希边用手指放松着眉心边说，“一个卫星，怎么样？”

一个卫星！地球的卫星！将围绕着地球旋转的家伙！地上的造物们只需要一抬眼就可以看到它！而它完全出自基尔和路德的手笔！

基尔伯特当然不能拒绝。

几天后的一个夜里，他们到达了一处位于海陆交界处的火山口。据路德维希的消息，这天凌晨时分有个大家伙将要掠过地球，而这里将是离它最近的地方。

这个时间的地球上空，白天虽然只有一轮太阳，夜晚却闪耀着千亿颗星星，只要抬头，就能看到它们几亿年前的样子。

基尔伯特和路德维希面向大海坐在山头，身旁放了一卷山丘一样高、不知道尽头在哪里的结实绳索——有多结实呢？当卷着一切危机的宇宙风快速地冲过绳索，绳索依旧一点破口也没有。

海风向两个后脑勺刮来，基尔伯特挪了挪位置，更靠向弟弟。夜里什么都看不见，除了天上的星星，他们只能安静地等待客人的到来。百无聊赖中，身体能感知到的渐渐只剩下身后强劲的风、身边人的温热与崖下不断拍打在礁石上的浪声。

基尔伯特记得那些浪花在白天的样子。它们会很谨慎地在岩石上摔开，变成很多很多柔弱的泡沫，在下一次海浪漫上石滩时再附到潮水的边沿上，随着潮水的退去回到海水中。

但夜里他只能听，听它们是怎么包裹空气又破开——那是极细微的声音，但在度过无数个只有耳朵能感知世界的夜晚后，兄弟俩的听觉早就变得灵敏得不得了。只要他们想，他们甚至可以听清清晨时分一颗露珠从花瓣落入草地的声音，或者是蜗牛缓缓蠕动经过一片长叶的响动。

突然，海浪迅速地抽离了地面，许多泡沫没赶上最后一班回大海的便车，风一吹来，就“啪啪、啪啪”地炸裂了。

“来了。”路德维希站起来，好给基尔伯特搭把手——那个人还在专注地关注着热闹的海滩。

基尔伯特也站起来。

天空逐渐变亮了一些，但不及白天的十分之一倍。那光是从东边来的。

“天亮了？”这是基尔伯特的疑问。

“是那个将来的卫星，它在反射太阳光！”路德维希指向那个靠过来的大天体说。

随着它的靠近，海水被其吸引着朝天空伸展而去，像是一座突起的山峰，而且那山峰还在不断地垒高。

兄弟俩带着绳索的其中一头，艰难地爬上这座水峰的顶点。路德维希第一次和海水这样亲密的接触，苦涩的咸味占满了味蕾，有好几次，他的鼻腔里也被灌满了水。好在那个大光球离他们越来越近，几乎可以看到上面的环形坑了。

基尔伯特伸手扣上那个星球的坑沿，随着它的缓慢自转用力一蹬——就登上了它。路德维希紧随其后，他看到在被反射的暗淡阳光里基尔伯特抓住一块岩石回身向他伸来一只手，那个星球还在顾自旋转，他们间的距离被小心地拉长。

路德维希赶紧抓住了基尔伯特的手，腿下也一用力，他们便一同落到这颗星球上。他们身后，那座水峰依旧随着他们屁股下的球体在移动，那根粗长的绳子在空中随着力的不断变换而甩动着。

“好了，现在只要把这个大家伙弄到卫星轨道上，地球引力就能抓住它，让它停留在这里了。”

基尔伯特和路德维希坐在一个大坑旁商量着，他们紧紧握住那根绳子，它的另一端连接着地球——基尔伯特也不知道路德维希到底把那头栓到了哪里，反正路德维希保证它能够紧紧攥住他们屁股下面的大东西，还能让他们安全返回。但是不得不说，和他们的母星比起来，这里真是荒凉得紧。

休息了一阵子，他们才起来活动。

路德维希和基尔伯特的计划很简单：绑住这个大家伙，它就不得不随着以地球为圆心的路径运转，在它运行至某个点时，地球引力会像和两兄弟商量好似的一把攫住它，并把它牢牢绑定在离地球大概一根绳索绷直的部分那么远的一个环上——那是它以后的轨道。等一切完成，他们就可以解开绳子，沿着它回到地球了。

基尔伯特让路德维希站在原地，他带着绳子绕过这个星球一周，等他从另一个方向回来时，路德正坐在原地望着他离去的方向沉思。

基尔伯特心眼并不坏，但这时他坏笑着猫下腰板，鬼鬼祟祟地朝弟弟的后脑勺走去。

他成功地潜行到了路德维希身后，但路德维希并没有被吓一跳。反而是捂着胃部工作起来：他们要栓个结实的活扣。

基尔伯特可能并没有意识到，那一天，在一个对他和弟弟来说都是完全陌生的地点，路德维希面对着月球另一面空荡荡的景象意识到了多么不得了的事情：有一颗奇怪的种子在基尔伯特的背影消失在地平线那一瞬间从路德维希的左侧胸部萌生出来，随着心脏的每一次跳动输送到每一条血管的尽头，充盈着路德躯体之中每一个无法视及的角落。

所以基尔伯特只是笑嘻嘻地和弟弟一块忙碌：在绳子上系一串丑陋的活结，那粗粗的绳子现在看起来就像长了一串瘤。

绳子连接着的丑陋星球默默地运行着，对自己将在茫茫的宇宙中驶向某个令它命运完全改变的引力点的状况毫无所知。

“嘭的一下——”基尔伯特环着路德的肩说。事实上，并没有发生任何事——没有任何响动，也没有任何奇特的景象——至少表面上是这样的。但是基尔伯特和路德维希都明白，他们和脚下桀骜不驯的大家伙被一双看不见的手抓住了！

地球引力和月球本身的惯性相互撕扯，兄弟俩几乎以为大家伙要挣脱绳索笔直地朝太空远处飞去。

但它没有，从视觉上看来，它只不过是在无垠的夜空中不经意地滞了一会儿，像两段乐章中间一个蓦然出现的休止符，或者是宇宙突然中断了呼吸。

接着，它又缓缓地运动了起来，像数学作业本上一道完美的圆弧，它拐进了地球卫星的轨道。

万分寂静的宇宙中，太阳从地球边缘慢慢露出一道刺眼的金边，然后是半圆，最后是一整个地从地球的遮挡中跳脱出来，从容地面对着这个太阳系新来的常驻成员。

路德和基尔觉得自己的任务已经被圆满完成，就解开绳子顺着它回到了地球。

当他们双脚踏上地球的泥土，心里竟涌起了一种莫名的感动：只是离开了那么一阵子，他们竟然就已经十分想念这里。

熟悉的风、植物的气味还有重量感，都让他们感到无比的安逸。因此，两兄弟同时大大地伸了一个懒腰。

路德示意基尔伯特看向天上，那里多了个银盘，它向下轻柔地泼洒着光辉，照得海面粼粼发亮。海滩上还是有无数的泡泡在噼噼啪啪地破裂，但现在听起来，却让人觉得欢快无比。

这个送给所有生命的礼物，从那时起便一刻不停地照耀着地球每个没有太阳光的夜。

月亮就是这样被捉住的。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：卡尔维诺《宇宙奇趣全集》  
> 文中一切物理、天文知识均属杜撰。


End file.
